


Past the Sunrise

by Talliya



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 2019, After the version where Noct lives and Iggy can see., Fire Lighter, Ignoct Secret Santa, It's very fluffy., M/M, Takes place 5 years after game's end., The remaking of an old Lucian holiday., There are mentions of sex happening but nothing explicit., Winter Festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya
Summary: It's been five years since the sun returned, and Insomnia is in full swing putting their old traditional holiday of the Winter Festival together again. Ignis and Noctis plan on having a good time attending it.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: Ignoct Secret Santa 2019





	Past the Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [battle_goats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_goats/gifts).



> I do not own any rights to Final Fantasy XV|15 or its characters. This work is not for profit.
> 
> Written for the Ignoct Secret Santa (2019) for battle_goats: using their prompt of "ignoct celebrating their first winter holiday after the new dawn".
> 
> V_V I hope it's okay.

They woke side by side in their overly large bed, or more accurately Ignis woke and spent half an hour or more staring down at Noctis with a goofy smile on his face while the sun slowly rose before proceeding to wake his King up for the day. It had become their routine since Noctis saved them all from the Starscourge. Ignis waking early as he always had, Noctis peacefully sleeping and unable to wake without help. Honestly, it was the one throwback to the past that had stayed true to form. Noctis had never been a morning person, however, now Ignis could wake him with actual kisses instead of just thinking about it.

That they had spent those first two years doing their level best to pretend they didn’t have feelings for each other, that everything could go back to the way it was, even though they were all ten and more years older now. And the world itself was different from its years in darkness. They had done their best to distract themselves by finding plants that still lived, animals not tainted by the scourge, drinkable water... it never seemed to be appropriate to share their feelings for each other.

Those were all things they’d striven to find as the scourge died out in quick succession after Noctis descended from the throne and into the waiting arms of his closest friends. The four of them had left the Citadel as the sun rose, Ignis and Noctis both glad that he hadn’t needed to die to complete the prophecy. Gladiolus and Prompto were never told that was a pending option, the less they knew of something that didn’t come to pass the better. At least that’s how Noctis and Ignis saw it. No need to upset them now, when everything was fine and there was so much to be done.

Noctis had stepped down as ‘King’ nearly immediately, his reasoning being that the form of government the people had created during the Dark worked just fine for him. And really, he’d never wanted to be King. He loved his homeland and its people, but he wanted to be one of them, not placed above them in any sense. He had to make a public announcement about it, one in which Ravus had to be convinced not to attempt to become Supreme Ruler of the Planet.

His little “Well, if you aren’t up for the job Noctis, I’ll gladly take over.”

Was met with silence until Noctis turned to face him, “You’ve been out here living with these people for the last ten years Ravus, you had your chance. You blew it. Let’s just move on.”

The look on Ravus’ face was one of pride though, rather than shock, and everyone had cheered, realizing he had said it as a way to put his rivalry with Noctis to rest at last. Publicly anyway, they’d already had a private heart to heart when Ravus returned his father’s sword. It was fitting.

It had been five long years since then, and the people had decided to commemorate the longest night of the year with a holiday again. The Winter Festival had been reborn, and Ignis planned to take Noctis to it.

When they were younger the festival had been something Ignis and Noctis “snuck out” to go to. By that, Noctis was convinced they’d slipped the guards that traveled with them everywhere, and Ignis had known they’d simply stayed out of the way, ready if their Prince needed them. It had always been fun though, watching Noctis flit from stall to stall looking at all the handmade goodies for sale, and buying something from most of the food stalls to stuff in his face. It wasn’t until they were a bit older, and actually permitted to go to the festival without guards, that Ignis realized that Regis ordered a light dinner on the evening of the festival... because he knew his son would get full on the delicious stall foods.

The Winter Festival was something that had been held on the longest night of the year. Most businesses would close down at sunset, and people would begin filling the central square of Insomnia’s largest park. There had been a lighting ceremony that took the whole night, where a single green candle was lit, and once it was almost out, another green one was lit from it. So on and so forth through two hours of each color candle; green, brown, black, blue, white, and yellow. The colors signified the changing of the seasons as much as going into darkness and back to light, the first candle was lit at sunset, before the light was gone, and the last was put out after the sun had risen again. The last candle was also used to light a giant bonfire that was lit all throughout the next day for the festival.

The festival itself was originally to honor Shiva and Ifrit, but now, it was more about surviving the Dark. These people had made it through literal _years_ of darkness, and now, they wanted to honor the sun’s return. Noctis had just been glad they weren’t trying to turn it into something about him. He didn’t think he could handle that, or ever be able to show his face again if it was. Which is why, when it had been brought up at a council meeting for how to run the festival... Ignis had asked them not to. Stating that the sacrifices they’d made, or were supposed to make, ie. Noctis dying as the prophecy stated, weren’t something they wanted to remember. The council had thankfully taken him at his word, and decided not to include any mention of the King of Light, especially since they no longer had a monarchy. It wouldn’t have made much sense.

Now, besides the lighting of the candles and the bonfire for the next day of celebration, instead of having events to honor the astrals, there was going to be a snowball fight, a snow creation contest, and an ice sculpting contest. There were still going to be stalls set up for food and handmade knickknacks, but instead of the knickknacks being of astral origin, they would be of useful things: such as cutlery, dishes of all sorts, clothes, and any new gadgets being made that would make life a little easier.

It was set to be an exciting time, and Ignis wanted Noctis to enjoy it to the fullest, because watching him be happy was what made _him_ happy. He smiled down at Noctis and then began leaving light, nibbling kisses along his bare shoulder and up his neck. The almost literal purr he got for his efforts sent a shock through his system. It was so great that he was allowed to touch the man he’d been in love with for so long. That Noctis had felt the same the whole time. He shook his thoughts away and beamed at sleepy blue eyes as they turned to blink up at him, “Good morning beautiful.”

“Back atcha handsome.” Noctis’ groggy voice sent another thrill through him, but he didn’t have time to think on it as Noctis’ arms wrapped around his shoulders and head and pulled him in for a kiss. When they finally pulled apart, Ignis fully over Noctis and the younger rutting up into him, Noctis sighed happily, “I love waking up this way.”

They spent the morning wrapped up in each other, only deciding to get food after Prompto called and asked what they wanted for lunch. As he and Iris had just come back from a hunt, gathering food for the festival, and they were _s t a r v i n g_. They rolled into the shower, and got themselves ready for the snowy weather outside before venturing out to join the two at one of their favorite restaurants, Noctis’ suggestion.

The afternoon passed quickly as they got caught up with each other, and then watched as preparations for the festival started. The main park was mostly restored after 5 years of working on Insomnia, and for the last year it’d been the sole focus for a lot of their resources. Ignis and Noctis had helped re-dig the lake and transport water in for it, Noctis had caught most of the fish that now reside in it himself. Going all over Lucis to find places where the fish weren’t still abnormal and bringing back ones that would survive there. He was rather proud of himself, and though he refused to acknowledge it aloud, Ignis was proud of him too.

Noctis and Prompto moved in and helped to set up the large bonfire in it’s tremendous pit while Iris and Ignis turned their hands at helping various stalls with food preparations. Gladiolus breezed in an hour before sunset looking rather hassled, an angry Cindy storming after him. Apparently the fireworks Cindy had spent the last several months making for the festival had all gone off on the way here, because Gladiolus wanted to set one off to see what it looked like.

Prompto and Iris rushed to make sure there wouldn’t be fireworks of another sort, while Ignis and Noctis simply laughed. They watched as the games played out, joining in on the snowball fight for a while. Noctis managed to bury Prompto in snow, for which Prompto poured snow down the back of Ignis’ shirt and coat, knowing that bothering Ignis would annoy Noctis more than him bothering Noctis would. There was a long speech given by the current Mayor of Insomnia, then the first candle was lit. They each took a turn passing a candle along, on their slow journey to lighting the bonfire at the dawn. The passage of the candles wound all through the city, not just the park, it was a wonderful sight. It gave Ignis a sense of accomplishment, knowing that there was enough of the city up and running for them to safely walk candles through it.

He and Noctis ate various foods from all of the stalls, Noctis crowing with delight at finding a stall that was selling his favorite spiced bread and hot chocolate combo. It was the one he always used to get when he was younger, and the only one Ignis had never successfully swayed him away from getting. This time however, it wasn’t about keeping the Prince to a healthy diet, it was about spending time with his boyfriend. The whole Festival was made better by the fact that Ignis was allowed to hold his hand, to lean in and kiss his cheek should he choose to, and not have to worry about some kind of royal punishment. He’d been scolded by his uncle when he was younger, for being seen holding Noctis’ hand at the festival, when he’d only been doing it so he wouldn’t lose him. Now, now such things didn’t matter, he was never going to lose him again.

Noctis was his, and he was Noctis’, and as the bonfire lit all Ignis could think of was that all was finally right with the world. He leaned over and coaxed Noctis’ mouth to his own for a languid kiss that ended with Noctis seated on his lap. As they pulled apart Noctis smiled down at him, “To many more Winter Festivals with the love of my life.”

Ignis’ heart flip-flopped and his cheeks grew warm as Noctis rummaged in his back pocket for a moment before triumphantly bringing a silver ring up to Ignis’ face, “Will you marry me Ignis Scientia?”

Ignis blinked up at him, entirely stunned for a few long seconds, then he ducked his head and slipped a ring out of his shirt pocket, “Only if you’ll marry me too.”

Blue eyes widened and a grin split Noctis’ face, “Of course!”

He leaned in and kissed Ignis hard before pulling back and gesturing for Ignis’ hand. Ignis chuckled and held it up, taking his glove off and kissing the side of Noctis’ chin as he slipped the ring on his finger, “I love you Noctis.”

Ignis replaced his glove and then took off Noctis’ to slide his own ring into place. “I love you too Ignis.”

They settled themselves down near the bonfire and watched the sky lighten to a new day, anticipation of what was to come in the new year filling them. Unbeknownst to them, Prompto had video recorded their proposals, he figured he’d show it to them later, or maybe just hold onto it as blackmail later on.


End file.
